Painted Words
by Shoujiko-remains
Summary: It was said that no one knew Italy's past, but the exception to that sad truth is Prussia, the country that is no more. He knows, and he wishes he didn't. He wishes it had never happened, and he wishes he can someday be happy, like the mask that Italy wears. But the one stopping all that from happening is the one he falls for. (Second part to Broken Smiles) PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

He was empty.

He was drowning in unshed tears.

He was sorry for what he had done, and yet he couldn't stop blaming himself.

His name was Gilbert. Also known as Prussia to the rest of the world, he was called 'loud', 'hyper', and, the most common, 'obnoxious'. Unknown by so many, he wasn't like that at all. He didn't want to be, but he forced himself to, putting up a mask and hiding from what he was. Not even his closest 'friends' knew the turmoil inside, and he was fine with that. Completely, awesomely fine with that.

The World Meeting was dragging on, as usual, and Prussia was hiding behind a corner, preparing a sneak attack with his new buddy, Sealand. Fireworks seemed efficient enough to interrupt his Bruder's endless drone, and that's just what Prussia and Sealand aimed to do. Another stunt to avoid suspicion and continue acting as awesome as possible. Nobody could see through his secure blanket of false confidence.

"Ready, Sea?" he whispered, laughing his laugh that so many proclaimed as 'odd'.

"You bet, desu yo!" Sealand replied, holding the Nerf gun close, nodding to the small fireworks in Prussia's hand. "You?"

"Heck yeah!" he grinned, pulling his lighter out of his back pocket. "Let's go."

They drew closer, unnoticed by the quarrelling countries. Prussia heard the yell of Switz; "Shut up, or I will beat you with my Peace prize!" Did he say that every meeting?

"You are not helping!" That was his brother.

"What did you say, you bloody frog?"

"Hon hon hon."

Those two were fighting again, and their petty insults could be heard over the ruckus caused by the rest in attendance. Prussia heard Sealand snicker beside him. "Ready, go!"

Prussia lit the firework loaded in Sealand's toy gun, and the young boy pulled back the trigger and shot it into the air, unseen before it exploded and caused what sounded like the screams of the people of Rome as it was pummeled into the ground. Gruesome simile, he knew, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. It's what he specialized in.

Sealand motioned for another explosive, and Prussia handed it to him, lighting it quickly. More screams, before people caught on that it was just Prussia and that weird England-look-alike kid. The two were laughing in their corner and failed to notice Germany and England standing there, their eyes shadowed and dangerous.

"Vhat do you zhink you are doing, Bruder?" Germany growled, making Prussia glance up and grin. His red eyes flashed in mischief as he answered.

"Celebrating, vhat does it look like?"

The blonde sighed and picked up his older brother by the collar. "Vell, stop it."

Prussia walked away with Germany, glancing back to see Sealand being scolded by the Brit. As he passed Hungary, he heard her mutter to Austria.

"Why doesn't he stop being so annoying? It would save us all a lot of energy and trouble."

He had to fight to stop the frown that wanted to surface. He knew she felt that way, and many others, but he couldn't suddenly change. This is what he had been for so long, he couldn't just make it disappear.

Or could he?

Maybe, just maybe, he could one day drop the act, show them who he really was. But then again, maybe they'd just brush it off, thinking he had finally calmed down, with quite a lot of relief from quite a few people. Nobody would think that there was anything wrong.

The albino sighed dejectedly as he brother deposited him outside the building, walking away with his back straight and his march matching that of a seasoned soldier. Prussia himself had had that walk, before the whole Holy Rome fiasco. That's what had made him this way, and would keep him like this for as long as he lived.

+Prussia POV+

I walked into the house I shared with West and went straight to my basement room, intending to stay there and think about nothing for the rest of the night. A drink or two would help, but I didn't feel up to it, and definitely didn't want a state of drunkenness to reveal anything. Geez, when did I have time to get so depressed? Something that confused the Awesome Prussia was definitely not awesome. Get rid of the thought.

A knock at my door revealed West, standing as stiff as always. "Bruder, I am going to train vith Italy for a vhile. Please do not burn zhe house down, or anyzhing close to zhat."

I laughed, fixing the smile so it looked convincing. "Don't vorry, West! You vill find the house in awesome shape vhen you come back!"

He rolled his blue eyes and walked away, fixing the wrinkles on his uniform jacket. Immediately after his departure, I returned to my frown. Italy. I wondered how he was, if he was still… that way. Where the scars still there, and did he continue to create new ones? Had he been getting better lately? Did Bruder know?

I sighed, rubbing my temple. I worried too much about the younger country. It had been my fault he started in the first place, yes, but maybe he was okay know. Maybe he was as awesome as I was.

No, doubtful. He was probably much better than I was. Saying it over and over doesn't make it true.

I wondered when thinking about my life problems had become a daily thing, almost a nightly routine. Come to think of it, I almost practiced it religiously, which could develop into an unhealthy obsession. It would be an obsession with myself, which half the world thought I had already, but this would be for an entirely different reason.

Rubbing my forehead once again, I stood and began pacing the room. I needed to get out, cheer myself up a bit. After years of self-blame and regret, I still hadn't gotten over it, and that needed to change. The happiness I saw in the faces of the other nations made me jealous, made me wish I could be that happy. But I knew.

I didn't deserve happiness.

+Germany POV+

Italy had seemed as happy as usual at the meeting today, but he had kept tugging at his sleeves, as if something was bothering. I felt the need to check on him, even if we were just allies and nothing else.

That, and an aura of something I couldn't identify had hung over the house. Was it the atmosphere between Bruder and I, or something else? I knew he thought I was overly stiff, and I thought he was an idiot, but that level of tension between us had never arisen before. Maybe it was just him, doing whatever he does, or maybe it was my worry for Italy that had caused it. I didn't know.

I arrived at Italy's place and knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds before he pulled it open. "Ve, Doitsu!" he exclaimed, smiling happily. "Come in, I just made pasta!"

I shook my head, following the brunette inside. Maybe I had no reason to be worried about anything after all.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this first chapter~ It's kinda short, and leaves a lot in the shadows, but I do hope it's to your liking! It will take a while to update, since I'm also working on No One's Laughing, but I'll try my best! Comment and favorite and stuff like that, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

+Canada POV+

It was a fairly normal day. A World Meeting, being invisible, eating pancakes at previously mentioned Meeting with my Emergency Syrup Bottle (ESB). Then came the fireworks. They were actually very pretty, I didn't understand what all the screaming had been about. The source of the explosions had been, of course, the small Sealand boy, and that albino, Prussia. I knew Prussia was no longer a real country, but he still attended the Meetings. I wondered why he did it, when he didn't even need to, and he seemed like the type to avoid business at all costs.

I frowned and stared at my reflection in the hallway mirror (for when Alfred was over), noticing that my hair was a mess, not to mention the curl that always stuck up. I sighed and straightened my glasses, and attempted to tame my waves of hair, but failed, as I usually did. Maybe a walk was in order… the weather might flatten it down. A completely out there idea, but it was worth a shot.

I grabbed my red coat and walked out the door, calling to Kuma… whatever his name was that I'd be home soon. A grunt of approval sounded from the living room, and I smiled, walking out the door to the cold outside world, instantly feeling a breeze ruffle my curl. I laughed and started down the street, my hands in my pockets, my lenses already fogging up. This is what I loved about my country- the crisp, clean winter air.

A few minutes later, I was out of my own territory, and walking through neutral land. Maybe I would see someone I knew. Of course, they wouldn't know me, or even see me, but it would be nice.

Who knew my wish would come true so soon, or even at all?

+Prussia POV+

Who was that blonde guy again? He wasn't America, he was the brother… The one who always carried that bear and who no one noticed. I remember Russia almost sat on him once. Maybe he would talk to me, although not many chose that as their favorite hobby. I imagined I was pretty annoying.

"Hallo! I am zhe Awesome Prussia! Who are you?" I asked loudly. He looked up, startled.

"You…" he started, then shook his head. "I mean, I'm Canada." he answered shyly. I grinned.

"Vell, Canada, now zhat we've met, we should hang out!" I proclaimed. He looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. Okay, yes I did. I cared a lot about what people thought, and most of what I realized wasn't positive. Why was he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? What had I said? I couldn't remember amidst the panic that was forming in my head.

"O- okay." he finally replied, and smiled. When was the last time someone had smiled at me? Well, the answer to that was simple. Before Holy Rome had died. I mean, Antonio and Francis smiled at me, but I suspected they were looking straight through me. Nobody ever really looked at me anymore. Maybe I was actually fading away.

I restored the light in my grin and laughed, resuming my walking pace. Canada hurried to fall into step beside me. "So… Um, how has your country been lately? The weather this winter has been acting up."

'I'm not a country anymore,' I wanted to say, but for some reason, I didn't want him to know. How did he not? I had thought everyone knew about my abolishment.

"It's actually quite mild out in Prussia! Ve have better vinters zhan most countries, I zhink!" I declared, one hand on my waist and the other gesturing in the air. Canada smiled again and dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

"It's pretty cold in Canada, eh? It snowed just last night."

I nodded. I had noticed, what with all the white and powdery substance covering the sides of the street. Canada seemed like such a fairy-tale country compared to what my nation once was. It was a few seconds before I realized that he was still talking.

"...reminds me of the snow. It's very nice." he finished, looking up at me expectantly.

"Um, vhat?"

"Your hair. It's color reminds me of the snow. Is it natural?"

"Um, yes, it is." Unfortunately. As a child, the color of my hair had haunted me over and over again. Before I had become a strong country, the locals had all accused me of being a product of witchcraft, a sorcerer myself, or an abomination from the devil. I was none of these, but was treated as all of them. Because of my perfectly natural albino features, I was ridiculed and tormented for decades before I finally gave up and started hiding and hanging around other nations.

"How cool, to have such a fascinating color of hair. Most of us are just blonde." Canada said, looking at the ground as he spoke.

He had no idea.

+Canada POV+

Prussia was faking, and I knew it. I had slipped up and asked how the weather was in his country, but he didn't even correct me. Maybe he had assumed I meant Germany? Oh well, that was fine. I didn't want to get on his bad side so immediately. We were walking back the way I had come, but that was okay too. I had just needed some fresh air. But now he would have farther to walk when he went home…

An awkward quiet had settled over us, and I felt we needed some actual conversation again. But what should I talk about, with someone I barely knew? Maybe he would like something I loved… but what…

"S- so, have you ever had pancakes?" I asked nervously. Would he answer? Was that a stupid question? I mean, who cared about pancakes?

"Nein. Zhey must not be very awesome, if zhe Awesome me has never had any." he scoffed. I looked up in undisguisable shock.

"You've never had pancakes?" I almost shouted, if I had had the lung capacity to shout. What kind of person had never had pancakes, then call them 'not very awesome'?

He looked down, his red eyes wide and surprised, but that nearly instantly turned to his usual grin. "Mein Gott, you are passionate about zhese pancake zhings. Vhere can I find some?"

I knew what I had to do. "Come with me." I demanded, quickening my pace and practically flying back to my house.

Everyone needed pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

+Prussia POV+

Something in his eyes scared me as I sat down to the plate of pancakes he had set before me. They looked like the eyes of a madman, a madman obsessed with pancakes.

Okay, that wasn't necessarily true, but he was really eager about me trying pancakes for the first time. They smelled delicious, and they definitely looked quite appetizing, but I was still wary. What would they taste like? What could they possibly taste like, to make him so excited about them? I slowly lowered my fork and cut into the food, lifting it up to my mouth and chewing slowly.

It was more than delicious, like I had first thought. It was like food heaven. Which was a bad thing.

I swallowed and put down the fork, smiling up at Canada. "It's great. Almost as awesome as zhe Awesome Me!" I declared, standing from my chair and smiling cockily.

The blonde smiled uncertainly back, confusion in his vivid violet eyes. "Why don't you finish them?" he asked, picking up the plate and offering it to me again.

I didn't want to feel happiness, that's why. And those definitely where cause for delight.

"Um, I… I must go to my own country! Bruder vill be angry! Auf wiedersehen!" I waved, walking out the door and sweeping away to my home, Germany's basement. I hope he didn't realize there was anything wrong. I know, pancakes aren't a big thing to get so worked up about, but anything that perfect did not belong in my life. And I wasn't just talking about the pancakes.

I felt like such a loser, like I had when I had first been starting out my Teutonic Knight life. All the locals, calling me those names and burning me, over and over again, just confirming to themselves that I was some kind of devil child because I couldn't die. Nothing could erase those times from me. Of course, this was miniscule compared to that, but it felt a lot alike. My cover was slipping, and I needed to rebuild it.

+Canada POV+

As he hurriedly left, I decided to casually finish off his pancakes, wondering why he was making excuses again. Yes, we had just barely met, so I assumed he had secrets he didn't want to share, and I understood. I felt like I myself was a secret nobody knew. But why not just say he had to leave? And why, when he swallowed, did he look like he was in pain? Had he been choking?

I shrugged. He seemed fine now. I set the cleaned plate next to the sink and pushed up my glasses, going to the sitting room to watch some French television or something before I had to work on the tons of paperwork in my office. Responsibility got boring after a while, and- mon dieu, I just sounded like Alfred. I shook my head and sighed, turning off the TV and climbing the stairs to my office, swearing silently to myself that I would never repeat that sentence ever again. I looked out the window, staring out at the snowy landscape and the bare trees with drooping branches. The white reminded me strongly of Prussia's hair, and the setting sun was the same color as his eyes. When I had mentioned his hair color earlier, though, he had looked so sad, if only for a split second.

I was, if I do say so myself, an expert at facial expressions. All that time being ignored had left me with long hours of just studying people's faces, the way their mouths moved, the sudden and quick shifting of eyes, the twitch of their cheeks. I could read it, even when they tried to hide it, and it always made me wish I could reach out to them, but I couldn't. I was invisible to most of them.

Prussia had been distracted when I mentioned his hair, and a shadow had come over his usually bright red eyes, but the rest of his face had betrayed nothing. How long had he been like that? How long had he been able to perfect his mask? I wonder if I could learn a thing or two from him… although, it wouldn't matter… nobody could see me anyway.

I returned to my paperwork, internally groaning at the amount I had to complete. Why was I stuck with this? The least my citizens could do was try to handle these things themselves. And there I went, sounding like my brother again. I hated it when I did that, it just proved to me how unnoticeable I was, because I was just like him. Exactly, and that's why no one cared to tell us apart. It was depressing, really.

The night grew longer as I sat at my desk, scribbling on documents and official papers, but thinking about something else entirely. I wanted to help Prussia, but it felt to me like he would never accept that help.

And who said he needed it from me anyway?

+Prussia POV+

Silence engulfed the house, and I stared up at the ceiling, feeling like I should make some noise, but not being in the mood. Again.

Bruder had gotten home a bit earlier, and he seemed as fine as he usually did, so I assumed he hadn't found out about Italy yet. The question still plagued my mind about the brunette, but I cast it aside, knowing it was my fault and not wanting to acknowledge it.

As I was unusually deep in thought, I heard a knock at my door. "Ja, who has come to see zhe Awesome Me?" I asked, trying to clear my throat at the same time I asked loudly.

"Bruder, Spain and France have come to… see you." West said through the door. I opened said door with a loud bang, grinning mischievously at the mention of my best friends. Well, that's what it looked like. Inside, I was dreading another night of endless flirting and fake smiles, of drinks and long conversations about trivial things.

I bounded up the stairs and burst into the sitting room, where they were waiting, and embraced them both tightly at the same time, almost knocking Toni over. We laughed, and Francis led the way out into the street, talking about a new club he wanted to go to and all the girls (and guys) he wanted to hit on. I just smiled and laughed loudly, as I always did, especially when Toni tripped and Francis took that opportunity to flirt with him in a not-so-discreet way. How could they act this way, when Toni had a boyfriend, and Francis… yeah, never mind.

We arrived at the club the blonde had mentioned, and I internally groaned. The lights were bright and bold, the music was loud and pounding, and the girls… well, let me just say that Hungary wore more when she went swimming than the amount of clothing they had on.

"Dios mio, Francey-pants, this is huge!" Spain said in awe, looking at the nightclub and grinning lopsidedly. I agreed. The two grabbed my hands and pulled me in, all of us laughing in the strange ways we had developed.

So I plunged right in, as I always, always did, ready to face whatever came my way.

Another mistake to go on my long list.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, the beginning is very exaggerated, but pancakes make people very happy! And happiness is not something Prussia wants! Besides, I was out of ideas... Anyway, I do hope you liked it, the next chapter might take a while, but hang in there please! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

+Prussia POV+

The music blared and the light bouncing of glass practically blinded me. I looked over to where Francis was hitting on some girl he had just met, and Toni was standing by, laughing and encouraging the other. I shook my head, forcing out an obnoxious smile as a girl came over to sit by me. She was wearing a tantalizing short skirt and a glittery, skin-tight, sleeveless top. She leaned forward and grinned, like a feral cat.

I leaned in as well, noticing my Spaniard friend watching. "Vell, hello zhere. Might I ask your name?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand and lowering my eyelids.

She giggled. "It's Michelle. But please, call me Michie." she purred. Literally, it sounded as if she was purring. My original impression of a cat was becoming more and more obvious. "And I can hear that you're foreign. What accent is that?"

"Prussian." I could see she didn't care about what accent it was, and probably didn't even hear the answer.

"Mm."

She said it like she wanted it to eat me, but I was really uninterested. I had flirted with much sexier woman, and woman who were more experienced than she, and still wanted nothing to do with them. She opened her mouth to say something again, but suddenly, I was saved by some guy.

"Michie, what are you doing? You came here with me, so let's dance!" he demanded, his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "All right." She winked at me one last time before she left with the stranger, and I almost sighed in relief. She had been so bad at flirting, it was almost painful. Toni came over, still smiling just as he always did, and plopped into the seat Michie had seconds before occupied.

"Amigo, you just let that girl go!" he said, watching me closely. His olive green eyes donned a worried expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nozhing! She vas not my type, zhat's all! Kesesese."

Toni shook his head. "You don't like it here, do you? Demasiado ruidoso, si?"

I kept the grin painted to my face. "Nein, zhis is my kind of party! And Francis is having lots of fun!" I tried steering the direction away from me, nodding towards the Frenchman who currently had his arm around some guy neither of us had seen before.

"Yeah, he is! Wonder who that guy- Hey, we were talking about you!" he puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest in indignation. Man, he was being persistent.

I sighed. Fine. "Nein, I don't like zhis place." There, I hope he was happy. I wasn't saying anything more than that.

"Me neither." What? Then why did he come? "I always feel bad for leaving my Lovi-chan, and too many chicas trying to flirt with me… I come because Francis is one of my best amigos. And because Spain is the country of passion." He smiled and winked at me, and my grin was real this time. Same old Antonio. You think he actually has something deep to say, and then he goes and makes it some shallow remark.

"Should ve stay? You vant to leave, right?"

"We can't leave Francey-Pants!" The look on Toni's face showed that it would be the end of the world if he ever left his best friend behind. I held up my pale hands in surrender.

"You're right, sorry." I chuckled, looking back at the blonde across the room. He was still talking to the same guy with an easy smile on his lips- but his eyes were turned towards us, confusion evident in the seas of blue. I just shook my head and motioned towards the guy, raising my eyebrows. His eyes grew softer and he turned back, assured by my gesture.

He didn't need to know any more than he already did.

+Canada POV+

I stretched and yawned, wondering where Papa was. He had said he might stop by, so… oh, that was probably it. He was out getting drunk again, and wanted a place to stay. I didn't mind much, since he was usually the only person who ever came to see me, except-

The doorbell rang, cutting off my thoughts. I grew excited. It was him, the other living human being who dropped by. I rushed to the door and flung it open, revealing the familiar face.

The pizza guy!

"Hello, Mr. Williams. That'll be $17.79." he smiled, handing me the box and holding out his other hand.

"Here you go. Thank you."

He tipped his hat. "Beautiful weather, eh?"

I nodded. We had known each other for a long time, he and I.

"The snow fell a little late this year."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." he laughed, turning away. I waved and closed the door, opening the box and sniffing. They hadn't forgotten the maple syrup this time! Content, I went to sit at the table, taking out a plate and grabbing a slice of the heavenly pizza. I decided to save some for Papa when he stopped by, maybe give him some after he got over his hangover.

Actually, it was Papa, he didn't get hung over that often… so maybe I'd eat just one more piece…

Happily munching on the slice a few minutes later, I settled down to read a book, probably a history of Canada. It was funny to see how the human historians depicted everything I had gone through.

The doorbell sounded, and I looked up, startled. Must be Papa.

The door opened without me having to get up. He knew he was welcomed here, so just walked in most of them time. I didn't know why he even bothered to ring the doorbell anymore. His blonde head appeared, and he smiled at me, winking. I smiled a small smile back.

"Bonjour, Papa."

"Bonjour, Matthieu. I have brought some others, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course." I stood, wondering who the 'others' were. In came a brunette with large green eyes, who I placed as Spain, a close friend of Papa's. The next guest to come in surprised me.

He looked confused when he saw me, but instantly replaced the look with a wide grin, his red eyes erasing all evidence of the previous emotions.

"Hallo, Canada!"


	5. Chapter 5

+Prussia POV+

After we had finally been able to escape, Francis in hand, he announced that we would be stopping at 'a friends' house. I shrugged. This usually happened with Francis, so I thought nothing of it, until we reached his wanted destination.

I recognized this place. I had been here only this morning.

What were we doing at Canada's house?

I followed Toni and Francis in, looking around the front room until I saw the blonde sprawled out on a couch. He looked startled to see me, no that I could blame him. Not a lot of people wanted to see me lately.

"Hallo, Canada!" I said, grinning, remembering his name almost instantly, as if it were on the tip of my tongue the whole time. He still looked slightly surprised, but it turned to a soft smile as he ducked his head and responded.

"Bonjour, Prussia."

Francis was looking between us, a small laugh bubbling up from his throat as his blue eyes twinkled. Toni was also holding back laughter, as if this was something comical. What the heck? What was so amusing? Was Toni more drunk than I thought at first? I shook my head and looked again at the blonde, my signature lop-sided grin showing up. He smiled back shyly.

"Honhonhon, Matthieu, do have somewhere we can sleep? We're tired, oui?"

"Oh, not rea-" Toni started, but Francis stopped him mid-sentence.

"Oui?" he said more forcefully, with still enough fabulosity to pass it off as just a comment. Toni nodded quickly, biting his lip.

"Si, amigo. But Lovi-"

"Anywhere, Matthieu?"

Canada sighed and nodded, getting up from the couch and leading the way into a spare bedroom. Whatever those two were planning, he obviously didn't want it to happen in his living room. I bit my lip to stop the growing smile and followed, not wanting to be alone.

+Canada POV+

I knew that Papa wasn't planning anything too bad… it didn't show on his face. But whatever he was going to do, I didn't want to be a part of it. So I showed him to the guest room and left him alone with Spain so they could talk or whatever else. Prussia was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, and I smiled, wondering why his red eyes looked so captivating.

"Do you need a room too? Are you drunk at all…?" I asked, making precautions. He looked a bit startled.

"Nein, nein, I had only one zhing to drink… and it vasn't zhat strong, so…" his snow-colored hair covered his face as he looked down, as if sheepish. But wasn't he the 'awesome' one?

I shrugged and walked back toward the living room, not really caring where he went or what he did, as long as he steered clear of my bedroom. Papa had 'friends' come over all the time, so I was used to having near-strangers here.

He followed me, which was fine, and sat down next to me on the sofa as I picked the earlier-mentioned book back up and started reading. I couldn't help but look over his way a few times, trying to figure him out. He had usually seemed so lively when I saw him from afar, but now, he was subdued and quiet, his red eyes showing something deeper than I had seen before. I wondered what was going on through his head, and if it was anything like what was going on in mine.

My head was filled with thoughts of recognition and sadness that sometimes, even my own brother couldn't see me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve my loneliness, but with Papa as the only one even remotely considered as a friend, it was starting to sink in that maybe I had no hope. And yet as long as my country needed me, I would be there. I would always stay strong, no matter what the others saw- or didn't see.

As the night grew darker, I found my eyelids heavy. I forced them to stay open, in fear of falling asleep on Prussia's shoulder, but to no avail. I eventually fell asleep, with the albino still by my side, silent.

+Prussia POV+

I could tell he was about to fall asleep, and I didn't want to be the reason he kept himself awake, but I didn't want to walk in on whatever Toni and Francis were doing… I sighed quietly, sitting up a little straighter. Canada shook his head once again, and I bit my lip, wishing he would stop worrying about me- if that's what he was doing. Maybe he was just worried that the other two would trash his house if he submitted to the unconsciousness that fought so hard to claim him. I didn't blame him, if that was truly the reason.

Another yawn, a stifled sigh, and suddenly, an extra weight found a place on my shoulder. What the heck? I glanced down, startled, and saw the blonde, fast asleep and comfortable on my arm. What should I do? I didn't want to be That Guy, the one pervert who let younger kids sleep next to him just to watch them. I definitely was not watching him, but Francis was still here, and if he walked in, it could mean a future of me being That Guy. Crap.

As preoccupied as I was, it was no surprise that I didn't hear the small squeak of the floorboards behind me, or the almost silent, rapid-fire Spanish that accompanied it.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in Forever, but... high school and shi- stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't as crappy as I thought it was! Bye~~**


End file.
